The Cover is not the Book
by Midmoon Kitsune
Summary: Hermione sometimes forgets to look the part she plays.


**The Cover is not the Book**

* * *

Hermione, a young woman in her later twenties, an introvert at heart and a newly qualified grade school teacher was sitting happily in a quaint cafe just minding her own business. A book in hand; rather captivating and grasping more of her attention every second, what else was the brunette to do on such a beautiful day? One factor that almost shifted the scene however was abundantly clear.

The brunette was only dead smack in the middle of Champs-Elysees, Paris. Even a young woman like Hermione needed her break from the vibrant and lively metropolis; The city of lights was no childs playground but was this perhaps the wrong location to take her small break from the daily hype of a teacher?

Oblivious in her own world; who wouldnt be when the good stuff was ink deep in the endless pages but sadly the literature loving female had unknowingly accumulated some nasty looks from other customers as time passed. It was common knowledge, a fact of life that one does not simply 'stroll' into a store along the expensive and high street without looking the part. It was simply not done. The brunette's attire of faded jeans, worn converse and an old floral top was quite the sight to be had in the prestigious place; the nosy 'holier than thou' city folk were taking serious offense to her presence and got angrier the longer she didn't notice. 'If only she'd vanish', their accumulated thoughts sounded; their displeasure went unheard by the staff thankfully and left the quiet brunette to it.

Outside, pulling to the curb through dense traffic was a luxurious black limousine. Two small flags of the aristocracy adorned the hood, gently resting as the vehicle came to a halt. Ones with power made their own parking spaces after all and this passenger knowingly did so. It didn't take long before the thing was catching the attention of passing shoppers and establishment patrons, their lives forever changed in an moment of impulse. Before murmuring sounded, two large security men stepped out of the vehicle; one briskly headed to the trunk and the other the rear door. After a pause of assessment, a sure way of keeping his charge safe, the bodyguard calmly opened the door and offered a hand to the rider within. Breath stilled as to whom would soon emerge. What a sight she was.

Slowly with elegance, a slender leg stepped out onto the sidewalk followed by the other. Adorning four inch heels, a tight skirt and simple loose blouse was clearly a woman of high born standing. Golden hair in a tight bun, held so by a shimmering clip while large dark glasses obscured her facial festures; there wasnt a witness present who didn't recognize beauty. There was a moment of pause, she allowed the hovering guard to place a jacket over her shoulders while the other, two shopping bags in her hand; just the things she requested. With a grateful smile the model like VIP strolled her way inside the cafe.

There was little doubt in mind, she became the centre of attention instantly; her aura alone was captivating every weak minded soul and leaving the poor creatures drooling in her wake as she strolled on by. Without even a glance upwards, the staff knew the order of perhaps their most valued customer as she took her usual seated position.

Opposite Hermione.

The brunette glanced up at feeling the arrival, her brows knitted in mild confusion but that was quickly replaced when soft lips graced her forehead. Those she knew very well.

"Bonjour my love" the blonde spoke softly before taking her place properly, glasses abandoned to reveal blue eyes, shimmering in glee. Brown orbs just took in the form of her partner; always so flashy and always showing up others in her presence. It was like the woman couldn't help herself; the attention fueled her vibrancy and Hermione only now noticed the focus squared on her little corner. There wasnt a single ounce of pleasure.

Embarrassment and soon annoyance grew up within the teacher at the sight of two small bags sitting beside the womans left heel.

"Fleur? Please say those arent..."

"But my little bonbon...I saw zem and I couldn't resist!" The blonde was quick and in excitement pulled out two plush boxes from the first bag alone. One she opened without hesitance but still the young woman caught the famous name. Hermione knew that brand very well; all of Paris did truthfully and sighed when her lover took ahold of her right wrist gently. "I 'ad zis commissioned weeks ago so no pouting ma amor. It's a belated bir'zday gift" Fleur was all smiles as she clipped a beautiful golden bracelet onto the girls limb and caressed the skin. There were several small trinkets dangling from the chain and Hermione would have to look at them closely another time, after she'd berated her girlfriend. Just knowing now adorning her arm was something perhaps more expensive than her first car was...overwhelming in a sense.

"Fleur..." she tried to protest after the first but the older posh woman merely gazed at her lovingly while kissing her fingertips. It was the dirtiest trick and the brunette couldn't say no. Damned angel from the heavens. "Fine. But no more! Today was my off day, I didn't want all this" gesturing to not only the gift but their situation, Hermione watched as Fleur quickly looked apologetic and put the other box back into her bag; for the time being.

"I'm sorry my love" holding the hand tenderly the blonde traced over the knuckles. "I tried to keep myself busy but when you're not wiz me...I just miss you so much! And zose old men are so frustrating! I zink zey like you better zan me anyway" the younger woman only chuckled and raised a brow. Out of the two of them, Fleur was the upper class lady. Hermione was born into a family of hard working dentists; politics and business aspects weren't her forte. Not that she wasnt a fast learner. Hermione smiled while returning the squeeze; Fleur was renown for shopping unnecessarily when she became stressed or felt useless. The focus of said shopping shifted slightly in recent months to the brunette's annoyance but she'd come to a slight understanding about it. She didn't need to look at the other bag to know that too was for her.

"We can fix whatever you may have done tomorrow. Now be that wonderful lady I know you are; mind and body, and sit there quietly while I finish my book"

"Of course mademoiselle" Fleur was more than happy to lean back, hook one leg over the other and bask in the presence of her magnificent genius.

Hermione never truly acknowledged her company in the midst of a good book and this allowed for facial expressions to become so responsive. Even when the blonde received a beverage and delicate dessert, not one reaction; one would almost feel insulted to be ignored. Fleur however would rather spend her eternity just watching the brunette read, but such privileges weren't even allowed onto her. She had a name to uphold, reputation to maintain and her parents wouldn't be pleased to know her entire day was wasted on such a meaningless task. Their own favour on the girl wasnt related of course.

The 'vultures' watched on; a group of fashionably dressed ladies across the cafe had been observing the scene since the beginning. Their initial judgement of the brunette had been radiating off them like heat from the sun and as time unfolded it changed from annoyance, hatred until they were left in speechlessness. There were only so many whom didn't know the insignia adorning those flags, let alone the woman sitting not twenty feet from them!

The Grand Duchy of France; one of the few noble families adorning a modern world country with no monarch. Generations of brilliant contributions and investments towards the realm and her people, the Delacour family had retained their power and popularity. The shining jewel in their proverbial crown was the eldest daughter whom had been in the spotlight since the age of ten. Socialite, charity founder and publically dubbed "Princess" was newly making her way into the political scene; alongside her father of course, Fleur's face was everywhere. Even atop the magazine said women were reading during their weekly tea and cakes outings.

The once harsh whispers towards the corner now were expressions of flabbergasting horror. The diamond of the fashion world was doting on such a dirty little thing?! Impossible! Her entire wardrobe, from the Gucci sunglasses to Jimmy Choo shoes and everything in between. One woman swore on her life that purse wasnt even out in stores yet...

The snooty ladies had calculated over twenty-six ways to punish said unwanted girl when they were shaken from stupor by the couple getting up to leave. The 'Princess' draping her Chanel jacket around the brunette's shoulders before they exited the establishment and immediately ushered into the limo before gathering crowds got too close. Such silence covered the cafe following that no one thought to capture the moment in physical form. Thankfully too as the staff would be greatly displeased to lose their VIP customers.

Not two days later, in the next issue of that exact magazine did the world (and especially those snooty ladies) come to know the truth of what they saw and the response was exhilarating.

'Engagement Announced: Socialite Duchess Fleur Isabelle Delacour, eldest daughter to Grand Duke Girard and his wife admitted today of the upcoming nuptials between herself and longtime girlfriend Hermione Jean Granger. The French 'Princess' and heart of her nation claimed in latest interview, she fell for the brunette school teacher upon first glance. "No one has ever looked at me with such passion before; and I certainly didn't expect such brilliance held behind those eyes. She is a force I cannot control and I thrive in her presence every day. She is my heart".

"Fleur!" Though the whine came from her back, the aforementioned blonde only smiled as she continued her final touches. Her earrings still didn't look right; maybe the diamond set wouldn't fit for the party. The heiress glanced through the mirror to the brunette seated on a stool half a room away pouting. In the womans hands was the popular magazine and to Fleur's best guess, the exact page too.

"Yes ma amor? Some'zing wrong?" Turning around and closing the distance to her partner of the evening, her slim fitting silver dress flowing with every step, the blonde rested a hand on the bare shoulder. "Oh my my. Magnificent picture zey chose. You look so alluring" Fleur teased and placed a kiss to Hermione's cheek. The teacher just tossed the gossip mag aside and stood up with fervor. Her dress for the evening was free flowing with layers of ruffles upon a silk base. The crimson red contrasted well to her golden accessories; all of which were gifts from the heiress at one point or another, even her newly acquired bracelet and ring. Wavy locks were bunched atop her head and while Hermione had loved getting pampered like royalty; she didn't like seeing the comments her fiance made to the press.

"Why did you do that? My coworkers read that! My parents will read that!"

"Your parents love ze fact zeir darling daughter 'as someone she loves and will eventually live like a princess. Literally" Fleurs delighted expression didn't falter nor did her arms still until they rested around the brunette's waist. While the younger woman was trying to stay angry, the blonde could barely contain her giggles.

The doors opened to ruin the couples moment of peace; to one's annoyance and the other's relief. A dashing looking man entered; in his later fifties with a thick black mustache, hard features but kind eyes. His attire was a military influenced two piece suit and adorning his chest; half a dozen metals and a sash was the Grand Duke himself, hastily looking for his missing daughters.

"Zere you are. We're going to be late for ze guests' arrival. Fleur, finish getting ready please. 'Ermione. You look beautiful little angel" the man had immediately taken a liking to the young brunette from the moment his daughter brought the terrified then studying girl home. She was stubborn, intelligent, fierce and kind; reminded him of another woman he promised his life to years ago.

Giving the brunette a gentle kiss to the forehead while Fleur begrudgingly went to finish her look, another blonde entered the room with much flare.

"Fleur! Girard! You're boz up 'ere?! Downstairs immediately to welcome your guests, I will not 'ave zis family disgraced by your tardiness!" Appoline was a force to be reckoned with and she proved so every evening and political stunt pulled. "Do not give me zat look Monsieur; Collar. Now. Fleur, ze pearls darling. Go" While she was directing her daughter to collect her earrings from the stand and husband to fix his coat, the loving mother was delicately lathering Hermione with affection and gentle cuddles. Why mess with an already stunning picture?

After looking her over one final time, the Grand Duchess took the brunette's hand gently and kissed her cheeks. "Do not be nervous love, Fleur will look after you tonight. Leave ze old men to zeir boring talk and come find me if any'zing becomes too much" Hermione gave an appreciative sigh and nodded.

"Gabby picked the perfect night to be out with friends..."

"She does zis often enough" Fleur's voice came from behind the brunette, arms sliding around Hermione's waist. "Always gets out of zese parties and Papa allows it"

"Your sister doesn't want to be in ze spotlight like we do. She will eventually make 'er own decisions when ze time comes; but ze position will fall to you ei'zer way.." the man replied smoothly.

"Enough" Appoline cut in and took her husband's arm in a firm hold; securely ending the conversation. "Ladies, I expect you downstairs in precisely five minutes. Dear. Shall we?"

When the door closed behind the couple, Hermione turned slightly to gaze into blue orbs so loving and expressive.

"How long did it take your parents to get like that?"

"Like what ma amor?" Fleur was tracing a finger down her fiance's neck until it was caught.

"Like that. Their balance; synchronicity. It's just so incredible..." Hermione wished to be just like them someday when she and the blonde found their place. Fleur, almost reading her mind embraced the shorter woman dearly.

"You already 'ave ze directness and stubborn streak. Wiz a little more time you'll pick up ze rest" the blonde grinned when Hermione gave her a rather incredulous glare. "You will make a perfect Duchess 'Ermione"

The soft kiss to her brow was enough to set her worries aside and let the young newly engaged woman relax. She was ready for this. It was only after the magnificent duo descended the staircase did Hermione remember she had a stack of papers to mark for next week. Fleur could only laugh.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is me writing small something from my phone while on Holiday! I'm sorry its not the same as my norm writing but I had to do something and there have been questions on if I'll continue my other stories.**

**Yes I will. Currently I'm touring Europe; Italy now then onto Greece and upward! But soon as I return to stable life I'll get back to my writing! Thanks all!**

**Midmoon Kitsune out!**


End file.
